Asthma morbidity is high among inner-city children. The factors responsible for this public health problem remain unclear but are probably related to genetics, behavioral factors, and exposures to allergens and pollutants, including ETS. The overall proposal aims to explore the postulated relationships of these factors to childhood asthma and to build upon the findings of the current studies. Of the eight component s proposed, two are epidemiology studies and one is a basic science study. There are two core facilities, one administration core, one community outreach project, and one new investigator project. The Data Management and Analysis Core facility (DMAC) provides the essential infrastructure to support the conduct and monitor performance of all scientific components of the Center and to facilitate the operation of other components. Specifically, the DMAC will collaborate with investigators to develop the study protocols, data collection instruments, and data management system, to ensure quality of the data, to provide interim and final analysis of the data, and to participate in the preparation of manuscripts and reports. To accomplish the objectives, the DMAC will leverage the resources, personnel, and data systems that have been acquired and developed during the past five funding years. The DMAC will improve upon the successful data capture and data management systems. For large data sets, such as the microarray data, new methods (e.g. R package for microarray analysis) will be implemented. With the expanding specimen collection and laboratory tests, new tools will be used to facilitate the labelling and tracking of specimen and results, and to identify early warning signs of trouble or bottleneck. The DMAC has provided valid and timely results of interim and special data analysis to Center and non-Center investigators to prepare abstracts for presentations and manuscripts for submission. The DMAC will constantly monitor performances of data collection and clinical trial processes, and will ensure the quality, integrity, and security of the data. Weekly data management meetings have provided valuable feedback on data issues to the conduct of the scientific studies and will continue to be held in the upcoming funding phase. Overall, the DMAC is essential to the Center through providing data support, monitoring and ensuring quality performance, and supplying scientific input in study design, conduct, analysis, and interpretation.